


8lue hair

by arafef



Category: Homestuck
Genre: CW: use of the slur "dyke", F/F, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hair Dyeing, Humanstuck, drabble/oneshot..?, dw I can reclaim it lol, girlfriends being cute and shit bro, oops my hcs kinda slipped through lol, the lack of les8fins content on this site is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arafef/pseuds/arafef
Summary: Meenah just wouldn't stop bugging Aranea about dyeing her hair.
Relationships: Meenah Peixes/Aranea Serket
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	8lue hair

**Author's Note:**

> not my best writing but eh I still think this turned out super fucking adorable

"Remind me again why I'm trusting you with my hair?"

"Because," Meenah stops looking at various shelves of hair color to slightly grin at her girlfriend. "I'm your wonderful gillfrond who would never fuck up a hair on your pretty lil' head,"

"While that's very sweet of you to say, I still don't really think this is a good idea. I mean dyeing my virgin blonde hair some crazy color? There's a big possibility that I'll hate it, God then I'm going to have to shave my head.." Aranea rambles, slight tugging on the ends of her shoulder length hair.

"Calm your role twerket everyfin's goin' to be fine plus I think you'd look hot as shell with a dyke cut," Meenah winks picking up two different shades of blue dye.

"Alright, alright I'll trust you. But if you ruin my hair I'm cutting off your braids as payback,"

"Aww love you too,"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"I don't think my head should be this cold," Aranea complains as Meenah works a light blue dye into one half of her hair. "Also what if this dyes my skin? I can't go around with blue skin! I'll be a laughing stock, then I'll never be able to leave the house and-"

"Aranea, baby, the light of my life, I love you so fuckin' much but please for the love of cod please shut up so I can make sure this is even," Meenah lovingly snaps while moving to do the other un-colored side of Aranea's hair.

"Oh sorry.. I guess I'm just still a little nervous about all this," Aranea mumbles resting her head in one of her hands.

Meenah gazes down at Aranea finally finishing massaging the darker blue dye into the other half of her hair and lets out a sigh sitting in front of the worried girl.

"Aranea look at me, I promise you're going to look fuckin' adorable and if anyone try's to say different I'll beat their ass 'kay?" Meenah whispers swiftly pecking Aranea's lips.

"You say that as if you don't know I'm more than capable of taking care of myself," Aranea rolls her eyes, slightly giggling.

"I know you are, but you can't blame me for wanting to protect my gill!" Meenah protests letting out giggles of her own.

"How charming,"

"I try Serket I try,"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"I feel you covering my eyes is you telling me that my hair looks horrible,"

"I'm not tryin' to shell you anyfin Serks. I'm TRYIN' to not ruin the surprise of your hair reveel,"

Aranea smiles at Meenah's childish excitement, the taller girl would never admit it but Aranea knew she really did enjoy doing this for her.

"Alright lets see the damage," Aranea says removing Meenah's hands.

What Aranea saw in the mirror was shocking to say the least, but not in the way she had expected. Her hair was split dyed, half baby blue and half royal blue. Not something she would usually like... But in a way she didn't hate it.

"Well.. It's definitely different," Aranea says as she lightly touches the ends of her now colored hair.

"Different as in "I fuckin' hate it and want to shave my head," or different as in "I love it Meenah you're fuckin' awesome I'll never doubt you again?" Meenah teases, grinning.

Aranea rolls her eyes at the dark skinned girls cockiness. "While both of them of mostly incorrect, I'm definitely leaning more towards the latter,"

"Shell yeah, I told you so!" Meenah says, face lighting up in excitement.

"Yes you did, I should have never doubted you,"

"It's all cool I know I'm the best gillfrond in the world,"

"You're so egotistical," Aranea half-jokingly muses.

"But yet you still love me angelfish," Meenah grins, ruffling the shorter girls hair.

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha see what I did with the "light of my life" line I'm a genius I know


End file.
